No más Steve Rogers
by Annimo2009
Summary: El Capitán América no era un hombre, sino un soldado. Steve Rogers era el hombre bajo el uniforme, pero nadie parecía recordarlo. Hubo un tiempo en que el hombre bajo el uniforme fue más importante que el soldado, pero nada es para siempre.


Hola a todo el mundo!

Primera publicación de este 2019!

Hoy les traigo este OS que se me ocurrió un día, hace mucho tiempo, mientras mi pc estaba en reparación. Había escrito la idea general del fic, pero no me había sentado a escribirlo porque sabía que tendría malas consecuencias.

Por lo general no escribo cosas tristes, porque ya hay suficiente tristeza en el MCU como para agregar más, pero esta historia vino a mí con tanta fuerza que tuve que escribirla. ¿Es desgarradoramente triste? No lo creo. ¿Dejé caer una lágrima al escribirlo? Digamos que no fue una, sino varias, pero no las dejé caer. Me contuve. ¿Van a llorar? Bueno, si tienen más corazón que yo, es probable que lo hagan.

Información a tener en cuenta: Pepperony no pasó. CW se solucionó con una conversación. Steve nunca dejó de ser el Cap. Eso.

En fin… aquí les dejo el fic.

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **No más Steve Rogers**

 **OneShot**

* * *

Steve Rogers era un chico de Brooklyn que vivía en los años treinta y que dejó de ser importante, si es que algún día lo fue, en los años cuarenta. En el mismo momento que Steve Rogers dejó de importar para el mínimo colectivo que se molestaba en recordar su nombre, nació el Capitán América. _El hombre de las estrellas con un plan_. El hombre que ayudaría a ganar la guerra con historias falsas de batallas ganadas y golpeando a Hitler en la quijada en shows de baile y actuación barata, shows que estaban destinados a sacar dinero a los contribuyentes para pagar el armamento que se necesitaba para la guerra.

Cuando Steve pensó que ya nada podría volverlo al mapa, cuando "Capitán América" se había convertido en el nombre por el que lo llamaban en los pasillos, volvió a aparecer ella. Agente Margaret Carter. Peggy. La única mujer que lo había visto y se había tomado la molestia de _notarlo_ antes de que se convirtiera en el falso héroe del gobierno. Aquella mujer lo había apoyado en sus planes, lo respetaba y lo quería. Pero no lo quería por ser el Capitán América, sino por ser Steve Rogers. La amaba. Claro que lo hacía. Iba a tener un futuro con ella cuando terminara la guerra y volvieran victoriosos a casa. Ni siquiera le importaba si tenía que seguirla a Inglaterra como el cachorrito enamorado que era. Lo único importante era estar con ella y nada más.

En el momento en que encontró a Bucky tuvo otra persona que lo veía por el hombre simple que siempre había sido, incluso le había prometido seguir a ese chico y no al héroe de América hacia las garras de la muerte. Tenía al menos dos personas que lo veían por el hombre que había sido por más de veinte años y no por lo que se había convertido en los últimos meses. Hasta que perdió a su mejor amigo y volvió a tener solo a Peggy.

Con la esperanza de terminar la guerra y convertirse nuevamente en Steve Rogers, se embarcó en la última misión contra Redskull. Hizo todo lo que estaba en su poder para detenerlo y volver con la mujer que amaba, pero hubo un cambio de planes imposible de torcer a su favor y eso fue lo último que supo hasta que despertó casi setenta años después con todos sus sueños destruidos y la vida truncada.

Al despertar en el futuro, mejor dicho en el presente, se había vuelto alguien anónimo. Era Steve Rogers, pero no había mucha gente que lo recordara por su nombre y su cara se había perdido en los archivos del ejército.

Volvía a ser Steve Rogers, pero no había nadie que diera importancia a ese nombre. Hasta que se convirtió en parte de aquel extraño equipo llamado Avengers. Sí, en ese equipo era llamado _Capitán_ o _Cap_ por el irreverente hijo de Howard, pero se sentía diferente a como lo hacía en el pasado. Natasha lo llamaba Steve. Eso era un comienzo.

Con el tiempo su equipo se convirtió en su familia y comprendió que aferrarse al pasado no era lo único que lo convertía en Steve Rogers. Cada día se sentía como él mismo y no como el héroe que el mundo necesitaba. Como el hombre de familia que siempre quiso ser, aunque su familia no fuera convencional.

Cada día se sentía como Steve Rogers, sobre todo cuando Tony gemía su nombre al hacer el amor. Cada vez que lo miraba con adoración y le decía que lo amaba. Cada día era un nuevo día para Steve y un día menos para el Capitán América. Había logrado, con el amor que sentía hacia Tony y viceversa, ser el hombre y no el soldado. Lo que nunca había pensado posible se había realizado cuando Tony dijo "acepto" y firmó el acta de matrimonio a su lado.

Steve Rogers era feliz incluso en ocasiones como aquella. En que discutían por culpa de burocracias del gobierno. Oh, había sido una semana difícil, pero lo habían hablado y todo había pasado. Habían llegado a un acuerdo y ahora todo volvía a ser normal.

Con los años, su matrimonio le dio más alegrías de las que hubiera creído posible. Era feliz y no necesitaba nada más que a Tony a su lado y un beso para recordarle que todo lo que vivía era real. Que su felicidad no terminaría nunca y que por fin tenía todo lo que una vez quiso con el más grande amor de su vida.

Hasta que apareció él. Thanos. El Titán Loco como lo llamaban en el espacio. Ese monstruo le quitó todo lo que tenía. Lo separó de Tony en plena catástrofe y luego aniquiló a la mitad del universo. El universo no era tan importante para él en aquel momento, no cuando no sabía el paradero de su esposo.

Habían pasado meses y no tenía noticias de él. FRIDAY no era capaz de localizarlo y se negaba a perder las esperanzas… pero un día la I.A captó una señal. Tony apareció frente a él. Demacrado y rendido. El mensaje que dejaba para él era inquietante y desolador. El genio no tenía comida ni agua y el aire era escaso. Estaba desesperado. Necesitaba encontrar a Tony antes de que el aire se agotara, pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde.

―Lo siento, Señor. ―Llamó FRIDAY. ―Pero el mensaje fue enviado hace más de una semana.

Steve había llorado de rabia, de frustración y de tristeza. Había llorado con el corazón destrozado por la pérdida del amor de su vida. Se había encerrado en su habitación por días. Se había negado a salir de allí, se había negado a soltar la almohada de Tony que aún olía a él.

Días después, cuando no creyó poder sufrir más, la nave extraterrestre apareció en órbita y el equipo se encargó de recuperar el cadáver de su esposo. Lo había sostenido entre sus brazos por horas mientras sollozaba silenciosamente. Ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar y no podía gritar para aliviar su dolor. Obligado y amenazado por Natasha, aunque no temía sus amenazas, había soltado el cuerpo de Tony y se había alejado.

En el funeral había permanecido en silencio. No había dicho ni una sola palabra y se había negado a dar un discurso sobre el "fallecido", como seguía llamándolo el pastor. Dios, Tony odiaría saber que habían estado en una iglesia, haciendo una misa en su honor. Tony habría querido algo más… excéntrico. Haría querido que lo celebraran con un desfile o algo por el estilo, con fuegos artificiales y luces de colores. Habría querido que lo enterraran junto a su madre envuelto en su brillante armadura de Iron Man. Eso es lo que Tony habría querido y no había podido soportar no dárselo.

Nadie dijo nada cuando salió de la iglesia y nadie mencionó su ausencia en el cementerio. Ver a Tony bajo incontables capas de tierra no era algo que fuera capaz de soportar.

Los meses habían pasado y había guardado en lo más profundo de su pecho el punzante dolor que la muerte de su amado le provocaba. Se había envuelto en sí mismo y había volcado su vida en las misiones que la nueva y mejorada versión de S.H.I.E.L.D. le proporcionaba sin problemas y sin preguntas.

Su vida había cambiado de una familiar a una monótona vida de soldado.

Cuando lo llamaban por su nombre no volteaba a ver. Al principio habían insistido en llamarlo Steve, pero al ver que no respondía, volvieron a llamarlo Capitán.

Steve Rogers había muerto en el momento en que lo había hecho Tony Stark. Ahora solo quedaba el Capitán América. Porque sin Tony no podía existir Steve. No sería justo que él existiera cuando Tony ya no estaba. Y era eso lo que había pasado. Ya no más Steve Rogers.

Iba por uno de los tantos pasillos cuando alguien lo llamó.

―Steve.

Pero no había volteado. A veces era difícil no voltear, porque quería volver a ser Steve. Quería volver a escuchar la voz de Tony diciendo su nombre, pero eso jamás pasaría. Y si no era la voz de Tony que pronunciaba su nombre… entonces era como si nadie lo hubiera hecho.

―Capitán. ―La voz llamó otra vez. Era Barton.

Esta vez volteó y asintió al agente con rostro estoico como siempre y escuchó la información sobre la nueva misión mientras su mente vagaba, al igual que siempre, por los recuerdos.

Steve no existía sin Tony; no podía y no quería hacerlo. Sin Tony su vida quedó vacía. Sin Tony ya no había Steve. Y dolía en lo más profundo de su roto corazón saber que nunca más sería aquel hombre. Que nunca volvería a ser el Steve de Tony. Que ya nunca más sería Steve Rogers. Que nunca volvería a ser feliz como un día fue.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que si les gustó me pueden dejar un review y si no les gustó también xD

No sabía cuando publicar esto, así que he esperado el momento indicado y como el momento nunca llegó… lo hice hoy. Espero no haber arruinado su buen ánimo al traerles esto. Denme su opinión. ¿Fue tan triste como esperaban? ¿Debería escribir cosas más felices desde ahora? ¿Sí? Mmm… tal vez debería contribuir al fandom con felicidad y no con estas cosas…

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Jueves 10 de Enero, 2019.**


End file.
